


Banana Foster

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Eating, M/M, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair’s back to making banana drinks again.  And Jim even has to agree that it’s wonderful.</p><p>Note: Another Banana Cocktail story for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Foster

Banana Foster  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair’s back to making banana drinks again. And Jim even has to agree that it’s wonderful.   
Note: Another Banana Cocktail story for everyone. 

 

Blair knew he was running a little late, but he had to pick up a few things for the drink of the evening. Jim really seemed to enjoy them, so Blair was more than happy to do it twice a week or so. There were so many banana drinks on the list that Blair had a hard time choosing, but then he realized that this one would go with a sub sandwich really well. It would be like having a sub and shake for dinner. Blair just knew it was going to be perfect. 

Blair walked into the loft carrying two bags, one with dinner and one with drink ingredients. “Hey Jim, how was your day?”

“I had an excellent day, Blair, but are those sub sandwiches for dinner? I’m starving.”

“Yup, I picked up something you would like and I’m making a shake to go with it. It’s going to be great. Let me wash up and I’ll get started making the drinks.”

Jim grabbed him as he walked by and kissed him soundly. “Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?”

Blair smiled with happiness. “As a matter of fact, you showed me this morning. Remember?”

“You can show me later,” Jim suggested. 

Blair went in and washed his hands and walked into the kitchen and unloaded the groceries. “Jim, if you want you can put two plates on for our salads and subs. This drink isn’t going to take too long. I’m making a double batch, so I can do both of ours at one time.”

Jim set the table with plates and silverware and got the salads and subs out of the bag and put them on the table. 

Blair pulled out the items from his bag. He took the blender and set it next to his ingredients. He put four scoops of vanilla bean ice cream, 3 ounces of spiced rum, two ounces of banana liqueur and two banana’s. Blair put the lid on and began to blend it until it was smooth and creamy. He then poured each of them a glass and set them in front of their plates on the table. 

“Let’s eat, Jim.”

When Jim sat down he tasted the drink first and said, “God, this is good. What is this one called?”

“It’s called Banana Foster and they make a dessert at some restaurants, we need to try it some time.”

“This sub tastes so good. I was starving and I hadn’t gotten busy making dinner yet, so I’m glad you brought them home. Thank you, Chief.”  
“You are most welcome, Jim. I love this drink. I might have to make up another batch to finish off our subs with.”

“I sure wouldn’t argue, Chief. I love it. It’s really good. Very creamy and tasty.”

“I’ll make more. While I’m doing that, tell me about your day, Jim.”

And Jim did just that. 

The end


End file.
